Dangerous situations
by Sammy Elle
Summary: Well, I changed the storyline.Now the fic is about a casefile.There are no real spoilers!It takes place after derailed.Elle gets in danger during investigating a case in Chicago...Will the others be able to find her in time?Chapter 5 finally up!PleaseR&R!
1. Bombs

**Discs.: You know how it goes...**

**A/N:I´m a big Elle/Hotch fan so I write about them...I hope you like this!**

* * *

Dangerous situations 

_1. Bombs_

It had been a tough case. Aaron Hotchner was totally aware of this fact.

_Flashback, that afternoon :_

They had been lucky that Gideon had warned them. He was breathless. After a moment he turned his head to his left and

looked concerned at the newest member of his team, Elle Greenaway. Then he asked : "Hey, are you okay?" She was only

able to nod. After he had contacted Jason to tell him they were okay they left the building and went to the office of the police.

End flashback 

He was glade nothing had happened to anyone on his team. But how had he been able to be so stupid – so blind – that he

didn´t figured out what was really going on in Walkers head?! Well even Gideon had found it out only a moment before the

guy had activated his bomb. All those things were still the thoughts most present in his mind. He could kick his ass for his

fault that nearly killed six guys working for the government, including him and Elle! He should have known better!

_Later that evening, at the office of the BAU :_

He had only finished his report when he had an idea. He signed the last sheet, stood up from his desk and left his office. He

looked around seeing that the only other agent of his team, who hadn´t left the office to get home, was Elle. He considered if

his idea was still a good one given the new circumstances. He wondered if it would be good to leave the office alone with Elle.

What would all the other agents think, when they see them leaving together? But on the other hand he wasn´t in the mood to

go straight home, yet. And drinking alone wasn´t a good idea as well, by the way why should he worry about this so much? It

would be only a few drinks and a bit talking about the case, right?! So he made a decision and, with his all so well known

nearly unreadable facial expression he went down the few stairs to the bullpen and approached Elle, who was sitting quietly

at her desk. For a short moment he only watched her. He wondered if she was going to notice him standing at her desk. But

he also asked himself once more if it had been the right decision – now he still had time to change his mind, but then he

started to feel ridiculous. So he said : "Hey, you are still doing paperwork?" He could tell by the expression on her face when

she turned toward him, that she actually hadn´t been aware of his presence near her desk. "Sorry, I hadn´t wanted to scare

you." "No, it´s okay. I was just lost in thought…" she trailed off. "Would you like to grab a drink?" Elle thought for a

moment about the offer then she indicated her desk with all the unfinished paperwork on top of it and said : "I have still a lot

of paperwork to do. I mean it´s nice of you to ask, but I guess I have to finish all of this first…" "Listen Elle, no-one is

expecting that you do all of this today, okay? At least I don´t expect you to sit here ´til the early morning hours to finish all

this paperwork! You did a great job today, you deserve to let this wait for a while…And by the way : In this kind of way I do

not need to think all the time about the pile of paperwork, which is going to wait for me tomorrow morning ´til I entering this

building after a hopefully quiet night!" "Okay" She smiled and shut her computer down. Then she stood up and took her purse and jacket.

When they left the office she asked : "So, where are we heading?" "Well, there is this bar, the team is visiting most of the

times on birthdays and to celebrate a positive ending of a case, stuff like this. You will like it, it´s not too noisy and the drinks

are great…"

When they entered the bar Hotch led her to a table in a corner and took a seat. Elle did the same and after she had taken a seat

she asked : "Okay, I´m curious, what part of today´s case had been positive?" He stared for a moment into nowhere, fixating

a point somewhere above her left shoulder. "Well, we had been able to rescue that man with the bomb around his neck, we

had been able to keep Bale there where he should be, no-one was killed anymore today and Walker will not be able to do

something like this again…"

_Tbc?_

* * *

**A/N:I really hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think about it!Please review...!!!**


	2. A conversation

**Discs.: I don´t own CM!**

**A/N: This continues right at the end of chapter 1...(this time no real spoilers )**

* * *

Dangerous situations

_2.A__ conversation_

She thought for a moment before she said : "That´s right, but he has killed two persons, another man has lost his feet. How are the families and friends of his victims supposed to find closure, when the guy, who did it has made it impossible to be punished –like he deserve it?" "I don´t know. But is it not much more important that this had an end? And that we are alive?" Elle nods. After they received their drinks Hotch decided to change the topic of the conversation and asked : "Why did you actually wanted to the FBI?" Elle smiled : "My dad. He was a cop of the NYPD. I think I decided to work for the FBI, because I was impressed by the fact that my dad was helping others. And I wanted to do something like this as well…What´s with you?" " At first I had been a DA. I don´t know why I decided to go to SWAT and then to the FBI. "I just did so…" They smiled at each other. It was nice to have the time to get to know each other. "What is your family thinking about your work?" She wasn´t sure why she asked, maybe just because she wanted to know more about him, maybe because of something else… Aaron needed a moment to find an answer, which would satisfy her. "Well, it´s sometimes really difficult. I mean my working hours are not the best for a marriage but Haley, my wife, is really understanding, so even if I feel sometimes guilty for spending not as much time at home like I want, I still think it´s worth it. Because I´m able to help others!" "So, actually you know exactly why you chose this job. You want to help others…" He nodded his agreement and started to feel happy about the decision he had made. He looked at her then he asked without thinking : "Are you hungry?" After he finished the question he nearly regretted it, unsure of what she was thinking. When he saw her smile he felt relieved. "Yeah, I am kind of hungry. Any idea of what or where we could eat?" He smiled back and nodded. He pulled out his wallet and paid their drinks. At first Elle wanted to tell him that it was unnecessary but stopped herself from doing so when she saw his serious facial expression. They got up and left the bar.

They walked to his car and after he had opened and closed the door on the passenger side he went on the other side and took a seat on the drivers side and drove off.

When they arrived outside a nice looking Chinese restaurant Elle smiled. "Looks like it was a good idea to drive to this place. You like Chinese?" Elle gave him an amused look, then she answered : "Are you kidding? I _love _Chinese food!" They smiled once again at each other and walked to the entrance. After he has opened the door he said : "Ladies first," and they both smile.

When they had ordered they start to talk again, this time about cases they worked on before Elle had joined the BAU.

After they finished their meal Hotch paid once again and they leave the restaurant. They went to his car and drove off. Hotch dropped Elle at her home and then drove home, much more relaxed than when he had left the office – thanks to Elle.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked it please send me reviews!(Ithink I will update a few more chapters today as well, but I´m not sure...)**


	3. A tough case

**Discs.: I don´t own CM or its characters...**

**A/N: I hope you will like this! There are spoilers for episode 8 of season one "Natural Born killer**"

* * *

Dangerous situations

_3.A tough case_

After they brought Vincent away he sighed heavily. The memories were threatening to come back. He went to the restroom, feeling like he would start to vomit any moment. When he came back he went straight to his office and tried to focus on his paperwork.

_One and an half hour later :_

He had just finished his paperwork when someone knocked on his door. When it was opened, he wasn´t surprised by seeing that it was Elle. He had started to become used to the fact that she was spending most of her evenings in the office, often ´til the early morning hours, doing paperwork, often even the one of the other – mostly Morgan´s. He thought a moment then he asked : "Would you like to grab a drink?" She looked at him, totally surprised, but one look at him was enough for her to realise that he needed some company so she smiled and answered : "Why not?!" So they left the office together once again.

During the ride Hotch was lost in his thoughts, not noticing that Elle was watching him wondering whst was going on in his head. He was totally exhausted by the fact that Jack was crying and screaming nearly the whole night, letting him not sleep a single moment. He of course loved his little, newborn son but he also needed his sleep…

When they arrived they took the same seats, where they had been sitting also a few weeks ago. They ordered and after they received their drinks, they started talking about the case they just had finished. "How are you feeling?" "Better, but I can still feel the wire on my throat…" They were silent for a moment. Elle looked worried at him then she asked : "Why did you actually wanted to grab a drink with me instead of heading home – to see Haley and your son?" "Well, I think Jack is asleep and Haley, I don´t know…I don´t want to worry her and I need a bit of time outside the office, but I also need a bit time for me –without a baby that screams nearly twenty hours a day," he smirked exhausted before going on, "I mean I love him very much but, after a case like the one we had today I need a moment without him crying. To get the energy I´m going to need the next day, to calm down and to figure out what I´m supposed to tell Haley when she asks how my day was…" Her expression changed to a sad one when she saw the exhaustion and sadness on his face and automatically she searched for a way to make him feel better. But she found none. What could she say to make him smile again? "I can understand what you mean. You don´t want her to worry about you too much…And that´s right, I mean that you want to protect her from the horror we are seeing nearly everyday during work, you don´t want her to be afraid that something could happen to you. That just shows how much she is meaning to you!" He gave her thankful smile. Elle smiled back she was happy about having been able to light up his mood a bit. They started to talk about other things, cases with happier endings, about cases they had worked on before she had become a member of his team, they even talked about what had happened in Boston. It was getting slowly later and Hotch´s mood was getting better and better with the time. So when they parted hours later Elle was sure he was okay when she waved goodbye to him from her frontdoor and went into her house.

_At Hotch´s place :_

When he opened the door he was trying to be as quiet as possible, unsure if Haley was asleep or not. In case she was sleeping he didn´t wanted to wake her up from her well deserved and most of all very rare sleep. The moment he entered the living-room his wife got up from the couch and met him half way. He was starting to feel guilty, so he said : "Sorry, if I have woken you." "I haven´t slept. I was waiting for you." "Sorry I should have called to let you know it would get late, sorry. How is Jack? Was he today more quiet than the days before?" He knew about the horrible headaches of Haley. And this combined with the lack of sleep and the crying and screaming of Jack they had started to increase. She smiled at her loved husband : "It´s okay. Jack is fine and today he was really a sweet and lovely child and slept most of the time. Aaron do not worry so much, okay!?" He nodded and gave her a tender kiss. When they had went to their bedroom and starting to dress in their pyjamas she saw the still present marks on Aaron´s throat, which had been left by the wire of Vincent Perrota. "Oh my god…What happened?" She was standing right in front of him letting her fingertips trailing over the mark on her husband´s throat and was looking at him sadly. "Our unsub has tried to kill me. But I´m okay he is on his way to prison and I´m here with you!" They smiled at each other and laid down on their bed. He gave her a kiss, pulled her into his arms and they fall asleep.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it and please REVIEW!!!**


	4. Taken

**Discs.: You should know by now that I´m not owning CM or its characters!**

**A/N:There are spoilers for season one, episode 9 "Derailed"...**

* * *

Dangerous situations 

_4.Taken_

He had allowed Elle to go to Dallas. He couldn´t understand why JJ thought that it was not a good idea to do so…

When they heard about the hostage situation he thought not really much about it until Gideon came in , took a look onto the screen and said one word : Elle…Aaron took a closer look onto the stand-by image of the security footage, and soon saw her and worse – the big scratch on her left cheek. At first no-one said anything, all of them too shocked to do so. Then they tried to focus on their task and hurried up to get to the scene. Hotch was feeling like it was his fault – well, it was partly his fault, it had been his decision to send Elle to Dallas. But how should he have known that something like this could happen? He was angry, because one of his agents was taken hostage by a psychotic guy – with two guns…

All of them were worried but most of all Hotch, even if nobody was able to notice it, because he was hiding it behind his tough façade. He knew, that if something would happen to Elle – he wouldn´t be able to forgive himself. He noticed that he was feeling something he could not really describe. He was so afraid, but he had every right to feel so – hasn´t he? One of his subordinates was hold hostage. He remembered that evening, when they had been out for drinks. It had been a really nice evening. They had started to get to know each other and had discovered that they have more in common than they first thought. Well, they were able to bounce idea without problems right from the first case they worked on together. But now he knew much more about her and she also quite a lot about him.

_Meanwhile on the train :_

Elle was still feeling the pain from her cheek. She was afraid, because she knew nothing about this guy – except that he was psychotic, had two guns – and worst of all – was willing to use the guns. He was kind of clever : he had handcuffed her to her seat, so she was unable to do anything against him. She could only hope that someone would be able to stop the hostage taker from doing something really aweful. Furthermore she was wondering, if her team was aware about the fact that she was in trouble. They would be the best persons to find a solution for this. If someone was able to rescue her and the other hostages without someone getting killed it was them. She started to ask herself, why his doctor had thought he was ready to get out of the clinic or why she had thought he was an example for his progress…Suddenly she wished for having taken the car, but that was stupid – she shouldn´t think about this, she should try to find a way to end this. She tried to remember what she had learned about hostage situations during her time at Quantico. But all those standard procedures for situation like this would not work under these circumstances. Not one was giving you a hint what to do when the hostage taker is psychotic. Damn, she was a profiler, she should be able to find a way to get to him and to make him to end this whole damn thing. Nothing, she knew nothing – and especially she didn´t knew what was going on in his mind…

_Outside the train :_

The team had arrived at the scene. Their lights and sirens were turned on and now they were waiting for a while before leaving the black SUV. They had to find out what this guy wants – what was going on in the mind of the guy who hold five persons hostage, one of them a federal agent. Before they haven´t found out what he wanted or most important who he was they, had no chance.

When they finally received the information about the hostages and also the hostage taker. They get a call form him. And had a new problem he wanted to get something out of him. On the monitors they were able to see his arm and the scars on it. Finally it hit them : He was thinking there was an implant in his arm. The only problem was, how do you remove a not existing microchip? Reid suddenly remembered a "magic" trick, he practised in his childhood. Morgan gave him a look and said : "Teach me." Reid started to shook his head : "We have not enough time for this. I have done this very often when I was a kid but it had taken me long to learn it. I took years until I had nearly perfected it…" Finally Morgan gave in and Reid was getting ready. After Derek gave him instructions he walked to the entrance of the train, hoping everything would work out like it should.

_Inside the train :_

When Elle saw Reid entering she wondered what the reason was. Had they found a way to calm Bryer so he would let them go?

Reid was nervous when he took off his bullet-proofed vest and started with his "show". He only could hope he would not make any mistake, because if he fails it could have horrible consequences! After he had finished he was relieved – until Bryer wanted him to turn it on. What was he supposed to do now? Suddenly he heard Elle saying : "It has to be implanted…" But when he tried to leave Ted points his gun at him, not willing to let him go.

_At the outside :_

They started to feel helpless. Now there were two of their colleagues in the train. They try to call him but he didn´t answered it. When they suddenly heard a gunshot they were shocked. Hotch, who had been far away with his mind, wondering what they could do to end all of this, was unable to think about anything else than : _"Please don´t let it be Elle!"_ In the next moment he felt guilty for thinking something like this and when he looked at the screen he wondered why he had thought this.

_Meanwhile on the train :_

Dr. Deaton was bleeding horribly. They had to find a way to make Ted letting her go. When he finally answered the phone the only thing he was willing to say was : "It will all end today." Elle and Reid started to talk to him trying to calm him and letting Linda go. As an answer Ted shot into the phone.

_Meanwhile at the outside :_

Hotch left the mobile command center to talk to the leader of the HRT team.

_In the train :_

Reid tried to find a way to talk to Ted that he would trust him and give up. Then an idea popped up in his mind. He had noticed that Ted was talking with someone who isn´t existing and started to talk to him about the guy Ted was seeing and the voices he was hearing. It seemed to work. When Ted had stopped next to Elle she grabbed one of the guns and Reid the other one. But then someone shot and Ted sank to the ground.

_After everyone left the train :_

He was so glade that nothing had happened to anyone of his team. He approached Elle and they went to the hospital to let her head get checked out.

_Later that evening :_

When Morgan asked if anyone of them would like to grab a drink everybody else agreed and they leave the office together.

Elle and Hotch were seated next to each other. They started a quiet conversation and were smiling at each other. At the end they were left alone both still not really willing to leave. After a moment of silence they started a light conversation and enjoyed the silence when they, in silent agreement, paused their talk for a while. When they left the bar it had started to rain and when Aaron saw that there were no cabs in sight he offered Elle to give her a ride home.

_In front of Elle´s home :_

When they arrived they stayed in their places for a moment. Finally they turned to each other, they locked eyes with each other  
and Elle started : "Thank you…" she looked out of the window, before she continued, "would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee? I would like to talk a bit more about that case you mentioned before we left the bar…" Hotch thought for a while about the offer then he smiled and said : "Yeah, good idea. A cup of coffee would be great." So they both left the car, running to get in, before their clothes became too wet. When they entered the house she showed him into the living-room and she went to the kitchen after he took a seat on her couch. A few moments later she came back with two steaming, hot cups of coffee. They smiled at each other, then she took a seat next to him. She started the conversation where they had ended it, before leaving the bar : "My boss in Seattle had often talked about that case…" As always their conversation was light and they didn´t were aware about how fast the time went on.

_Nearly two hours later :_

They were sitting very close, not too close but… Both their faces showed an unreadable expression – maybe they just didn´t _wanted _to know what the look in both their eyes meant. After a short while Hotch said in a low voice and in a slow way, which sounded unsure – maybe even unwilling : "I should better go now, before the weather turns bad again. And I think Haley is by now really wondering where I am…" he trailed off. They both stood up. When she had opened the door for him and they said goodbye there was still this specific expression on their faces – maybe sad, maybe a trace of unbelievable great and also forbidden longing – or maybe it was just giving away how exhausted they both were…

_Tbc?_

* * *

**A/N:As always I hope you liked my work! Please let me know if I should continue...**


	5. Decoy

* * *

**Discs.:I don't own CM or its characters!**

**A/N:First of all : Please be aware of the fact that I changed my penname from Sammy Sp into Sammy Elle (Just to make sure you know I haven't stolen the story!).I know it took me a while to update, but I was really busy and had no idea how to continue this, plus the fact that I thought nobody likes this fic! This is the first part of the new story line...Well, you will maybe wondering why I parted it, I mean it's kinda short.The answer : I want to know first of all if you like it! And I have decided to change the whole story, so here comes what I decided how this will continue: This fiction is going to be now about the case of this chapter...Well you will see what I mean!**

* * *

Dangerous situations 

_5.Decoy  
_

Their new case was one of the most complicated they had ever worked on. After a week of investigating they decided they were needing a decoy for their unsub. They chose Elle.

While Elle was getting ready for the evening Hotch was sitting in the office. They were still in Chicago and he thought about if it had been the right choice to let Elle being the decoy. What if the whole thing would go wrong? He would not be able to deal with losing her…They had become close friends and he respected her as his equal. He had realised he was able to talk with her about everything – even his childhood…He kinda needed her. But on the other hand, what could happen to her? She was a grown woman and an Agent with the FBI plus the fact that Morgan would be there as well, taking care that nothing would happen to Elle.

_Three hours later :_

Gideon, JJ, Reid and Hotch were having Chinese takeout for dinner while talking about the case, when suddenly Hotch's cell phone started ringing. When he answeredthe call, it took not long before all color faded from his face. He tried to hide the rising panic and asked : "Are you sure Morgan?" While he listened the last vague spark of hope in his eyes died and he said, in a voice, which gave away how hard he tried to control his emotions : "Okay Morgan, get back to the office…" After he hung up he lifted his head again. When he saw the questioning gazes of his colleagues he took a moment to regain control of himself and explained : " Well, that was Morgan…He told me that Elle had vanished from the nightclub…He is going to come here and tell us the whole story." The faces of all three agents went pale.

When Morgan finally arrived, Hotch told him in a sharp voice : "Can I have a word with you?" The way of how he said it was telling Derek that this was not a question, but an order. They went to the office of one of the Agents of the Chicago Field Office. "Close the door." Hotch was trying to keep his tough and controlled façade up, but the fact that he was trying to fight back his fear and worry had also the consequence that nothing else than indescribable rage was left. "Were my instructions not clear enough? What is so difficult about understanding a simple order like the one I gave you? Maybe I'm wrong but haven't I told you to watch everything which happens?!" "I'm sorry, okay? I had only turned around to get me something to drink and when I came back to my table they had vanished!" "No it's NOT okay! This guy had killed at least fifteen women in a horrible brutal way, and because of your incompetence concerning doing what you've been told to do, he has now _Elle_!" Aaron stopped for a moment, then all of a sudden he turned and left for the restroom, because he had realised that if he was going to spend any more time with Morgan in the same room he would not be able to stop himself from punching him.

The others, who had watched the whole exchange were sitting on the table and waited for Morgan to tell them what had happened. When Hotch came back he had calmed down as much as possible. Finally JJ asked : "What are we going to do now?" Everybody looked at Hotch. "Well, we should let the area be scanned for any clues of where the unsub could have taken Elle. Then all guests of the nightclub should be questioned…" He tried to hide his emotions and also the fact that he actually had no idea of what they could or should do to find Elle.

_Tbc_

* * *

**A/N:I hope you liked this even if it was kinda short! I hope I will be able to update soon!Please REVIEW!**


End file.
